A Harry Potter Alternative
by Remus00
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Severus Snape never heard the prophecy, Lily and James never died and Lord Voldemort was not reduced to a form beyond this world?   This is my take on what would happen!


Harry Potter Alternative Fanfiction

Chapter 1 - Changing History

Albus Dumbledore quickly swept down the rain sodden ground towards the hog flanked gates that led to Hogsmead village. It was a stormy evening with thunderclouds overhead and rain lashing down in every direction. Albus looked quite extraordinary with his long dark blue cloak billowing behind him and his beard flapping off to the side.

He was going to interview a new candidate for the divination post at Hogwarts given that many of the students would like to learn it. He kept his wand gripped beneath his cloak as he went, in case of anyone wishing to attack him (these were dark times) and kept at a fast pace until he reached the gates. With a flourish of his wand, the gates seem to be displayed as an image allowing him to walk through them before turning back into solid iron.

He kept going until he reached an old pub just inside the main village and went inside. Inside had a warm glowing fire which was welcomed after the cold outside. He took off his dark blue travelling cloak and hung it on a coat stand in the corner of the small inn. Waving his wand, he dried himself off and walked over to the bar.

"Good evening Aberforth!" Dumbledore said to the man behind the bar. He had a beard not unlike Dumbledore's, but a darker grey and slightly longer. He looked slightly shabbier than Albus but anyone could recognise the resemblance. He wore a deep purple tunic with a pair of brown trousers and upon his head sat a beret.

"Good evening, your, hmm 'friend' shall I put it, is waiting for you in room 2," he wore an odd expression on his face, one of confusion and astonishment. He leaned a little closer and said, "Between you and I, she looks a bit odd, if I were running a school, I don't think I'd want her to teach the kids..."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Now now, Aberforth, I'll be the judge of that!" And with that, he made his way up the narrow staircase to the above level. Upstairs was a long thin corridor lined with doors with a number on each. Dumbledore strolled down the corridor, checking each door for a number 2. He reached the end of the corridor and turned to the left. An old rusty number 2 hung from one single bent nail in the centre of the door.

He knocked on the door three times then waited for a good minute or so until the door slowly creaked open to reveal an extraordinary sight. A middle aged women stood just inside the doorway wearing a vibrant green dress with a light blue shawl over the top. She wore many different pieces of jewellery, necklaces, bracelets and rings but the most striking feature of her was he glasses. They were big and green like beetles eyes but her eyes were a subtle brown colour.

"Good evening Sybil!" said Dumbledore quite unperturbed by Sybil Trelawney's vibrant appearance.

"Ah, good evening Professor Dumbledore! Come in, come in..." said Sybil in a distant and mysterious voice whilst rearranging her shawl.

Dumbledore stepped inside the old room and had to stop himself from coughing. She had filled the room with many scented candles and different colour powders burning in little jars. The air was so thick with different scents that it was hard to tell what smell was coming from what.

"Sit down Professor, would you like a cup of herbal tea? Or maybe something stronger, fire whiskey perhaps?"

Dumbledore took a moment to ponder and settled for the fire whiskey, then they both sat down for the 'interview'.

A while passed when Sybil told Dumbledore her past and he asked her various questions. Dumbledore remained interested all the way through her answers.

"Right, based on what I've heard, I do not think you are quite suitable for the job... I'm so sorry but I have to make an executive decision as headmaster for my school," and with that, Dumbledore stood up, turned around and made to leave.

But before he could, Trelawney stood up as well and grabbed his shoulder...


End file.
